Eternal Love
by xx-MissM-xx
Summary: A simple oneshot of Elena's wedding. Please leave reviews! Its my first FanFic! : x


**Hi everyone! I hope some people will actually read this! Its my first fic and although im writing another one at the moment which is longer, im not sure if im going to publish it. Any advice or feedback would be great! I write about Vampire Diaries, and I'm not sure if im going to write about anything else. I do ship certain couples but I'm not going to say which ones, dont want to ruin the story! Thank you! :)**

* * *

Elena stood at the start of the isle. Earlier that morning she hadn't been sure it was the right thing to do. She had actually felt sick with worry, she had spoken with every single person she believed she could trust, and had finally decided it was the right thing to do. As she started to walked , she still felt sick, although she was sure, and she KNEW she was sure. She felt sorry or the brother she hadn't chosen. She loved him, she really did, but it didn't feel right. As she walked the train of her dress was stretched out behind her. The dress was simple, just as she liked it. The bodice was tight and showed off her features, covered in delicate beading. It it finished just above her waist, the skirt coming from underneath. The skirt was simple, it was not puffy, but flat, flowing down her legs, once it reached the ground the back fanned out into a long train. There was a bow tied neatly around her waist, adding something else to the low cut back of the dress. She looked to her right and smiled weakly at Jeremy. He nodded at her and she felt relief, her brother agreed. There were many people who wouldn't agree with her choice, but then there were people who would. But she didn't care, this man had changed her life, and although she had never truly knew if it was him, swapping between the two Salvatore's many times over, this time she was sure.

She reached the alter and Jeremy gave her a kiss on the cheek before taking his place at the seat. Elena's fiancé smiled at her, his eyes showing how much he truly loved her and she felt lucky. Lucky to be in his presence, lucky to be the one that he loved, lucky to be the one who was now marrying a vampire, who had once killed many people. But that was in the past now, she didn't care. He was with no one else, just her. She could see the smile reaching his eyes, things that hadn't happened much before. Elena could tell it was for her and she was amazed. Although many boys had liked her before, no one had actually truly loved her like this man did. This here wasn't just a school crush. It was true and utter love. He would give everything for her, including his life, as he had almost done so many times before. As the priest said his lines Elena suddenly lost all of the anxiety she had held only moments before. As she looked into his eyes she knew in her heart this was definitely right. The Salvatore's weren't men to get all dressed up and as she looked him over she notices how immaculately clean he was. His tuxedo was perfectly neat and his hair was combed and perfect. It was far enough away from his eyes that she could see in to them and felt as if she could almost look right into his soul.

"Do you, miss Gilbert take Mr Salvatore to be you loving husband?" the priest asked, and she smiled as she replied "I do."

"And do you Mr Salvatore take Miss Gilbert to be your loving wife?" The priest asked once again as he smiled. Elena almost felt a moment of dread, what if he said no? She had played every single scenario in her head, hoping that if something did happen, she would be ready, but it was impossible to be ready for something like that, she had played him over so many times before and while he had always come back, what if...

"I do" Elena let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and smiled once again. The rings were brought out and her fiancé.. No... husband, slipped it onto her finger. She looked up at his face with a smile as she put the ring on his finger. She noticed a strand of his raven hair had slipped over his eyes, she giggle, feeling almost like a child again,

"You may now kiss your bride"

Damon took her face in his hands and leaned down, she wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him. All of the cheering of the guests was drowned out and she was only in the moment. The kiss didn't last long but it was beautiful and once again she was reassured she had made the right choice. She was no longer little Miss Gilbert anymore. She was now Mrs Salvatore and she promised to spend the rest of her life with this man, the man whom she loved more than anyone else in the world, no matter what it took.


End file.
